Heart
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: “I don’t have the heart to love you with.” “What are you talking about? You don’t have a heart? You stole mine away!” Rated for heavy make-out session. Thrill Pair Ryoma x Fuji


There's no real reason why I wrote this. I just did. I blame the plot bunny that visits me in the middle of the night and forces me to write before I forget the stupid plot and I have to start all over again.

Not that there is a plot. Is there?

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Heart

He was the evil, sadistic, tensai of the best team middle school has ever seen. In fact, he's probably part of the best team, period. His counters were beautiful, almost impossible to break, and his own features were perfect as well.

The only problem, was that, well he was the evil, sadistic, tensai.

His victims swore he didn't have a heart. But then again, they were his victims. Surely they would have a biased opinion right?

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai," the shortest tensai on the team smirked. It was almost as if the boy understood completely what was going on around and just choose to ignore it all. Fuji momentarily thought of Ryuuzaki-chan and immediately dismissed the thought that Ryoma could be anything but dense.

Maybe it was best that Ryoma was dense, after all, he didn't really need to have the youngest boy figuring out thing about him. No sir-ee. He was just fine without an overload of spying freshman, seeing as the Horio kid had taken that job months ago.

Oh, and the fact that Fuji really didn't need Ryoma to know about his tiny little crush on him, but that was a totally different matter. One he would deal with some other time. Hopefully, some other lifetime.

Honest to god, Fuji had nothing against the kid. In fact, Fuji rather liked Ryoma; he found him intelligent, amusing, and talented. Perhaps it was because he did not hate Ryoma that Fuji found a relationship of any sort to be strange.

Unfortunately for him, the next day would prove that Ryoma did not feel the same way about have a relationship.

* * *

Ryoma wasn't dense, or at least not completely. He just didn't understand girls one bit. He can tell you exactly what Momo, or Eiji, or even Tezuka was thinking but he couldn't figure out girls for the life of him.

Girls and Fuji Syuusuke, that is.

It took forever for him to break the mask that was Fuji Syuusuke. He hid behind smiles, intellect, and sheer genius. No one ever caught him, and no one, and I mean no one, ever beat him.

So when he caught Fuji's stare lingering slightly longer than the somewhat taller man had intended, Ryoma could help but smirk. And that smirk kept Fuji's crystal eyes on Ryoma's catlike ones for even longer.

Ryoma had nothing against it. At first, his attitude towards Fuji's growing crush had been, what the hey. But later, he found a rain-induced attraction towards his sempai. It could him completely off-guard and he didn't know what to do about it. Eventually, he realized that this was Fuji Syuusuke he was talking, or rather thinking, about, and if Fuji wanted something badly enough he would get it.

Still Ryoma was never exactly a patient person, and he couldn't exactly count the days until Fuji made a move. No, he fell asleep easily enough as it was, he didn't need to count to a hundred to help.

And so, that fateful morning, Ryoma and Fuji "bumped" into each other in the boys locker room. And rather physically, I might add.

* * *

Fuji had been daydreaming yet again for the fourth time that week. It wasn't exactly his fault Ryoma was so attractive. He was, what did they call it, jailbait? Yes that seemed about right, except Fuji himself wasn't eighteen yet.

So that just made Ryoma a cute little uke.

Then thinking back to the not so cute moments Ryoma could have, and the other…umm adjectives that could describe Ryoma during those moments, Fuji decided to alter his previous definition of Ryoma to sexy little uke.

And of course, because we all know we shouldn't daydream of someone within a fifty mile radius of said person, Fuji moaned Ryoma's name. It shouldn't have happened. And it never happened before, although this time the images were more…how should we say this, vivid.

At that moment, Ryoma swirled around, sexily, at stared, sexily, into Fuji's cerulean eyes.

That moment was Fuji's undoing.

One second he had been changing into school clothes, the next he had Ryoma pressed against the wall. I'm sure Ryoma would've said "mada mada dane," but his mouth was somewhat occupied by Fuji's tongue at the moment.

All the younger boy could say, besides "mada mada dane" was, "Che. Fuji-sempai, it took you long enough," before he reciprocated the kiss fully. At this point, what with Fuji's hand sneaking up Ryoma's back and whatnot, neither boy was thinking with head, but rather with their body.

And they both found it much more enjoyable.

A few moans later, Ryoma's shirt had been thrown somewhere behind Fuji and Fuji's shirt was halfway unbuttoned. "Who invented buttons anyways?" Ryoma hissed snarkily, as he tried to rip the rest of the buttons off. Fuji smiled a "this is amusing" smile before kissing Ryoma and undoing the buttons himself.

The school bell rang somewhere in the background, not that either boy cared. "Mmm, gods Ryoma." He wanted to say, I love you so much, but he wasn't sure he could. And it wasn't because he was nervous. Fuji's never get nervous. Unless an older Fuji is about to pounce on you, but that's a different story.

Ryoma looked at the somewhat perplexed look on his sempai's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, breaking off what must've been their fifteenth kiss already.

I few more internal battles and Fuji's mind simply shut down. "I can't love you!" he almost screamed. Ryoma looked somewhat confused, felt somewhat confused, and above all… somewhat hurt.

"Doushite? (Why?)" Ryoma asked bitterly, obviously not willing to give up without a fight. His tone softened later when he saw hurt, anger, and misery.

Previous images flashed through Fuji's mind, and they were not delicious images of a half naked Ryoma anymore. Hurt eyes spoke hurtful words to him. They hated him, they hated the heartless freak that he was.

Fuji gave Ryoma a soft, sad smile. "I don't have a heart to love you with," he said.

Ryoma laughed, causing Fuji to raise his head from "depressed pose" to "what the heck is Ryoma doing now pose." Ryoma gave Fuji a heartwarming smile. "What are you talking about?" he laughed. "You don't have a heart? You stole mine away!"

As Ryoma leaned in to kiss Fuji, who would later insist that he be called Syuusuke by his new lover, decided that he might have a heart after all. I mean, it was making an annoyingly loud and fast pounding sound in the middle of his chest as Ryoma moved lower and lower.

And it was that same heart that pounded just as quickly when Tezuka found them, unfortunately, before they could get anywhere fun. But that's another story, for another day.

* * *

Sorry, I wanted to keep this oneshot T rated. I promise a shameless smut some other time. Sorry to those of you who wanted…a little more.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, and thanks in advance to those who do. Just because I love you guys all so, so, so much!

Hugs and Kisses,

Rose-chan


End file.
